youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
IYZEC2LUKRIESNKVGA
(0:42.8) -Turn that noise off! (0:44.7) (0:53.7) -I thought I told you to turn that thing off. (0:56.0) It is too late (0:57.2) and it’s too loud. (0:58.2) -But dad, this is the best part! (1:00.2) (1:01.3) -You are wasting your time with this garbage. Now, go to bed! (1:05.1) (1:10.2) -Ok. (1:11.6) (1:32.8) -Eat (1:33.3) this. (1:34.0) (1:43.2) -I’m afraid your father is going to be very upset when he gets back. (1:47.1) (2:39.8) I took my baby on a saturday bang (2:43.5) (2:44.0) Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same (2:47.5) Now I believe in miracles (2:49.7) And a miracle has happened tonight (2:52.8) (2:55.8) But if you're thinkin' about my baby (2:58.0) It don't matter if you're black or white (3:01.0) (3:25.7) They print my message in the saturday sun (3:29.2) (3:30.0) I had to tell them I ain't second to none (3:33.5) And I told about equality (3:35.6) And it's true either you're wrong or you're right (3:38.7) (3:39.8) But if you're thinkin' about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white (3:47.0) (4:19.7) I’m tired of this devil (4:21.6) I’m tired of this stuff (4:23.5) I’m tired of this business (4:25.8) So when the going gets rough (4:27.6) I ain't scared of your brother (4:29.9) I ain't scared of no sheets (4:31.9) I ain't scared of nobody (4:34.0) Girl, when the goin' gets mean (4:35.9) (4:38.6) Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations (4:40.9) Causing grief in human relations (4:42.7) It's a turf war on a global scale (4:44.8) I'd rather hear both sides of the tale (4:46.7) See, it's not about races just places, faces (4:49.6) Where your blood comes from Is where your space is (4:51.7) I've seen the bright get duller (4:53.1) I'm not gonna spend my life being a color (4:55.1) Don't tell me you agree with me (4:56.8) When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye (5:00.0) (5:02.3) But if you're thinkin' about my baby (5:05.3) It don't matter if you're black or white (5:08.2) I said (5:11.7) if you're thinkin' of being my baby (5:13.6) It don't matter if you're black or white (5:16.6) I said (5:19.8) if you're thinkin' of being my brother It don't matter if you're black or white (5:24.9) Alright (5:27.4) It's black, it's white (5:30.2) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (5:33.6) it's white (5:34.4) (5:36.8) It's black, (5:37.8) it's white (5:38.6) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (5:41.6) Alright. (5:44.1) (5:44.8) It's black, (5:45.9) it's white (5:46.9) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (5:50.3) it's white (5:51.1) (5:53.2) It's black, (5:54.3) it's white (5:55.3) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (5:58.3) Alright (6:00.8) It's black (6:02.5) It's white (6:03.7) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (6:06.7) it's white (6:07.9) It's black, (6:11.0) it's white (6:11.9) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (6:15.2) it's white (6:16.3) (6:17.1) -Cut! (6:17.9) (6:18.8) -That was perfect. (6:19.7) -How d’you do that? (6:21.8)